Fowl Feud
by FantasyToyLand
Summary: Scratch and Grounder get into another fight and decide to quit being partners, Sonic and Tails try to get them back together.


Well today Scratch and Grounder set a trap for Sonic and they failed once again.

"You dumbot! You let Sonic get away!" Scratch yelled.

"It's not MY fault! That idea of yours wasn't good in the first place!" Grounder yelled back.

"That's it… I'm done…" Scratch said.

"Done with what?" Grounder asked.

"Done with working with YOU, You always mess things up by getting in my way! Well this time I'm working alone! I will capture Sonic and I will get all of the praise from Dr. Robotnik! BAHA HAHA!" Scratch yelled.

"Not if I catch him first! Then I will get all the praise!" Grounder said.

The two of them stormed away from each other.

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails were running along a path until they saw a familiar robot chicken.

"Looks like Scratch is setting a trap!" Tails said while hovering above a hill.

"Wait, Scratch, but what about Grounder?" Sonic asked.

"I don't see him." Tails said.

"Well, we should check it out." Sonic said.

Sonic and Tails went over to Scratch and jumped and flied over the pitfall.

"How did you avoid my trap?!" Scratch asked.

"You think we would fall for the first trap in the book?" Sonic asked.

"Fine, but I'll get you next time!" Scratch threatened.

"Where's your buddy, Grounder?" Sonic asked.

"I dumped the loser because he kept getting in my way!" Scratch said coldly. "I will take you down by myself and I won't have to share glory with him, but he's probably setting up a trap for you anyway."

"Let's check out how the other dumbot is doing." Sonic said.

So Sonic and Tails looked for Grounder, who was on a cliff, planning to push an anvil on Sonic.

Tails carried Sonic to the top.

"Wow, your trap is even lamer than Scratch's!" Sonic said rudely.

"No it's not! I drop the anvil on your head when you're not suspecting it." Grounder said.

"Man, we used to have fun evading your traps, but now it just isn't the same." Sonic said sadly.

"How do you feel that Scratch dumped you?" Tails asked.

"I say good riddance! I didn't want to share my money with him anyway!" Grounder said grumpily.

"Wow something must have really happened between them." Sonic said to Tails.

The two mammals went somewhere else.

"I think we should do something, those dumbots just aren't fun anymore." Sonic said.

"But if they work together again, they might actually catch us." Tails said.

"Are you kidding, those two couldn't catch me if they tried, which they do." Sonic said. "I have an idea." Sonic whispered in Tails' ear.

"Good idea, Sonic, I'll get Grounder and you get Scratch." Tails said.

"Be careful, little bro." Sonic warned.

Scratch was in Green Hill Zone, trying to think of ideas to catch Sonic. Sonic started dashing towards him.

"What are you doing here?! I haven't made a trap for you yet!" Scratch complained.

"I just came to tell you that I noticed Grounder hasn't been doing well without you." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, tell him that I don't care!" Scratch said.

"Seems the poor guy can't do anything without you, two heads are better than one, even brainless heads!" Sonic said while nudging Scratch.

"I guess you're right." Scratch thought.

Meanwhile Grounder was on another Green Hill Zone Act looking for Sonic, but he only found Tails.

"I found you, brat!" Grounder said.

"I'm glad you did, because I have something to tell you." Tails said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Grounder asked.

"Scratch misses you, he wants you back." Tails said.

"He does?" Grounder asked.

"Uh huh, he also takes back what he said about you." Tails said. "Why don't you go back to him? You're his best friend, right?" Tails asked.

"Right, catch you later, foxy, literally!" Grounder left.

Scratch and Grounder eventually found each other and they stared for a few seconds.

"Um, hi, Grounder." Scratch said, while scratching the ground with his foot.

"Hi, Scratch." Grounder said back.

"Um, listen, I don't usually do this because I'm evil and all but… Sorry for dumping you." Scratch said. "I didn't do well without you."

"Me neither" Grounder said. "And I forgive you."

"Come on, let's go home and watch TV." Scratch said.

They left while Sonic and Tails were watching though a bush.

"I guess even dumbots have feelings." Tails said.

"Everyone has feelings, Tails, even Robuttnik, he just never shows it." Sonic said.

"I guess it was the right thing to do." Tails said.

"Yes, it was, kid." Sonic said.


End file.
